Jarl of Werewolves
by PrettyLittleLiar77
Summary: Jarl Nocturna Venatrix of the Hunt has now taken over Solitude and is on her way to bringing Hircine back to power as High King of Skyrim. So far, she is succeeding, will anyone be able to stop her? Or will Skyrim be doomed?
1. Leaving Riften

"Please, the thieves have taken everything from me!" Madesi pleaded.

I sat back in my throne, looking past the Argonian as I thought. Help Madesi? What had that beggar done for me? Not to mention that _I _was the one who had ordered for Madesi's jewelry to be taken. After all, I was the leader of the Thieves Guild.

"I am so terribly sorry Madesi, but it is _your_ responsibility to keep track of your own possessions."

Madesi's face fell and I had to keep the smirk from showing.

"Here, have an apple for the road", I tossed him a fresh green apple. Only when he bit into its juicy center would he realize that there was Frostbite poison inside.

Madesi bowed and scurried out of the room. Madesi had cost me money to keep him in the city, too much money. Riften might not have been the nicest city, but I was going to make sure beggars didn't cost me any money.

I disappeared off my throne and down the hidden stairs beneath the safe in my bedroom. I found Delvin immediately and pulled him up off his chair, "Get Vex, We're leaving."

I was done with this city.

*******************************************************/


	2. Moving to Solitude

Delvin and I worked quickly upstairs while Vex distracted the guards downstairs.

Delvin killed all the guards, including Falk Firebeard and Bolgeir Bearclaw. I headed to the Jarl's quarters, sending an arrow through Bryling's heart.

A harsh laugh escaped from my throat as I flung open the Jarl's bedroom doors.

An arrow was notched in my ebony bow, pointed at Erikur's heart.

Jarl Elisif The Fair, I scoffed at the name, bolted upright in her four poster bed and crouched behind Erikur.

I smirked, "Oh poor Elisif the Fair, unable to protect herself after High King Torygg was…killed"

Elisif cringed at the name of her deceased husband, "He was greater than you ever will be!"

I ignored her as I closed the doors behind me and sheathed my bow.

"Let's make this interesting…"

I crouched down low as Elisif watched me uncertainly.

"Hircine, may your hunt be honored…" I hissed softly.

My body began to tremble as I shifted. My fingers elongated and turned into claws, coarse hair sprouted on my body and my face formed into a snout.

A roar tore from my throat as I ripped Erikur apart, feeding on his fresh, warm blood. Erikur's blood stained my fur as I advanced on Elisif.

Elisif's body trembled in fear as I loomed over her. Not one Nord in Solitude would care if Elisif the Fair was killed, she was not a true Jarl.

I relished in the taste of her blood spilling from her neck and down my throat.

************************************************************************.

I waited until morning, when I had shifted back, to forge the papers. Now dear Elisif the Fair had left me to be Jarl Nocturna Venatrix of Solitude.

Now, I had a hand in almost everything. Leader of the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid's sacrifice hadn't been an accident, Leader of the Thieves Gulid, and a high rank in the Companions. Now it was time to bring Hircine to power as High King.


	3. War on Markarth

"M'lady, Markarth has declared war on Solitude and her people", Delvin informed me.

I motioned to my personal assistant, Serena, "Inform Legate Rikke that we are at war with Markarth."

Serena nodded and ran off with one of my Death Hounds following her. Even though Death Hounds were with the Vampire Lords, I had acquainted myself with one and she had given me Death Hounds.

I called a guard to my side, "Ready Shadowmere", the guard ran off to prepare my horse.

We were going to war.

**************************************************************/*********

Vex accompanied me to my battle chambers. She helped me into my ebony armor. I put Dawnbreaker in the sheath at my side and slid my glass bow over my shoulders. A Daedric dagger rested at my thigh and glass arrows sat on my back. With my black and green armor and weapons, I would look like a god riding into battle on Shadowmere, my black horse with red eyes, with Death Hounds running at my heels.

When I approached Castle Dour with Vex and Delvin, Legate Rikke and Serena were waiting for me with 25 armed guards.

"Where are the rest of my soliders?" I asked as soon as they were in earshot.

"They are outside the city, Jarl Nocturna" Legate Rikki bowed in front of me, as did the rest of the guards.

I nodded approvingly and she stood back up.

"Meet me outside with the rest of them while I address my people."

Legate Rikke nodded and marched past me with the 25 guards.

Vex returned to my castle to watch over my city while I was at war. Delvin and Serena walked on either side of me as I ascended the stone steps to the over look of my city.

My city had begun to gather underneath to listen to what their Jarl was about to say.

"My people," I begun, "The city of Markarth has declared war on Solitude!"

Shouts of outrage and protest rose from the city.

"But your Jarl refuses to let that wretched city reach Solitude!"

The city started to cheer below me.

"I have prepared our army to go out at once and stop them. But, I need more soldiers in order to ensure the safety of the city that I love so dearly. That is why, my personal guards are walking among you now and choosing those that are fit to fight to come and join the battle. My magical assistant, Serena, is looking for any of you who practice the art of magic! If any of you know any destruction or conjuration spells that are used in battles, please join her by the blacksmith! If you meet any of these qualifications, and you do not join me in battle, severe punishments will be served. This war will be won!" I raised my sword in the air and my people cheered.

As Delvin and I descended the stairs to the gates of my city, Delvin smirked, "Let us go to war, M'lady"

***************************************************/*************

We advanced slowly up the mountains separating Markarth from Solitude. Legate Rikke and her group of 25 soldiers rode ahead of us and she frequently sent updates back to me.

Delvin and I rode in the front, leading the rest of the soldiers to battle. Serena and the group of magical people she had found rode in the center of all the soldiers, going over spells. Death Hounds rode at our feet and dodged the legs of the horses galloping around them.

Once we reached the top of the mountain, it was all downhill. I still kept the pace slow so that we did not tire out the horses before we really advanced on Markarth.

We stopped at nightfall. We set up camp at an abandoned giant's camp. I had guards set up a big, luxurious tent for me. Usually Jarls didn't go to war with their city, but stayed back at the city, so the tent wasn't _that _luxurious.

Once almost all the guards were asleep, several stayed up to guard the camp, I left my tent. One guard stopped me, asking if I need a guard, I refused his offer and disappeared into the night. There was a small cave near where we had stopped.

Once I was inside, I shifted into my werewolf form, whispering praise to Hircine before I shifted. I growled loudly and advanced on the bandits resting inside. Their blood splattered my fur as I tore them apart and swallowed their blood.

I spent awhile in the cave flexing my muscles before I shifted back and left the cave and returned to my tent. Blood stained my armor but nobody noticed in the dim light.

******************************************************************/*******

The next morning, we took off at dawn.

This time, I kept our pace fast. I galloped Shadowmere across the empty plains. The sound of hundreds of horses' hooves pounding on the ground echoed across the plain. The Death Hounds were panting, the horses breathing deeply, and the clinking of weapons bouncing against armor.

We neared Markarth. The city was still asleep. There were only a few guards covering the perimeter of city that we were heading to. We splashed across a river and when we crossed to the other side, I grabbed my glass bow off my shoulders and notched a glass arrow and sent it straight into the heart of a Markarth archer. I sheathed my bow and unsheathed Dawnbreaker, its hilt glowing with the anticipation of blood. As we passed under an arch, marking the perimeter of the city, I slashed my sword through the body of a guard. Death Hounds tore into the remaining guards as Serena and her magic friends pushed open the city gates.

I let out a battle cry as my soldiers flooded the city on their horses. 20 soldiers busied themselves in throwing torches inside the buildings to burn the inside down. Since the whole city was built out of stone, we would have to burn everything else down, leaving the City of Stone, just stone.

Many of the guards flooded the stone steps and took down anyone that was in their way. I sent 5 guards to release the prisoners in the Cidhna mine.

After taking down 4 more people of Markarth with my bloodthirsty, Dawnbreaker, which was now glowing bright yellow and stained with blood, I dismounted Shadowmere, sending him to wait outside. I nodded to Delvin and Serena. I started up the stone stairs with Delvin and Serena at my sides, 3 of the magic people that Serena had recruited, and 30 guards. We were headed to the Understone Keep.


	4. A New City

The ancient Dwarven castle known as Understone Keep was rather hideous. From the outside it looked alright, but once you entered, it looked like a giant had smashed the place in a rampage.

Broken bits of stone were scattered everywhere. As I walked calmly and smoothly up the steps with Delvin and Serena, two Death Hounds, 3 wizards, and 30 guards, Ondolemar and his two Thalmor guards stop us.

"Jarl Venatrix, what are you doing here?" Ondolemar was clearly shocked.

Just hearing his voice made my skin crawl. I had no problem with High Elves, but Ondolemar was the leader of the Thalmor in Markarth. I hated the Thalmor.

"My dear Ondolemar," I laughed coldly, "you cannot be _that _naïve."

He continued to look at me with confusion but he took a step back when he noticed all of my soldiers behind me.

"Why do you have all of these soldiers with you?"

"Come with me, you _and _your Jarl will be delighted to hear this" I smiled slyly as my hand rested on Dawnbreaker.

As I approached the Mournful Throne, I had my soldiers wing out to guard any exits, except to the evacuation site. If they wanted to run into ancient Dwarven castles, they could be my guests. The Falmer would take care of them.

"M'lady, what are you doing here?" Jarl Igmund stood up, but bowed to me as I approached him.

Did I forget to mention that since I was technically the new High Queen, all Jarls had to bow to me.

"Igmund, come with me, I must show you something."

I held out my arm to him.

Igmund stared at me uncertainly but his steward nodded to him and he looped his arm through mine. Ondolemar watched us carefully as we ascended the stairs to the doors of the Understone Keep.

Delvin and Serena pushed open the doors to reveal the city, or what was left of it.

I let go of Igmund's arm and pointed down to the burning city below us. Flames were bursting out of the windows of all the buildings, heavy black smoke filled the air; prisoners from Cidhna mine were using shivs to stab Markarth city guards. Death Hounds were tearing into citizens of Markarth, their blood splattering onto the coats of the Hounds. Horses ran free, trampling everything in their path.

Igmund gaped at the chaos below him and I flicked my fingers at Delvin and Serena.

My soldiers unsheathed their swords and sank them into the Markarth guards and the Thalmor soldiers. I unsheathed my bow and sent three glass arrows into Ondolemar, forcing him to fall on his knees in front of me.

I grabbed Dawnbreaker and pointed it at Igmund's throat.

"You will do as I say or you will be killed" I hissed at him.

Igmund gulped, "Yes…m'lady."

I kicked his legs to force him to stand up and marched him up to the Mournful Throne.

I forced him to his knees in front of me.

"What do you want?" Igmund glared at me.

"Seeing as I have spared your life, you owe me."

Igmund continued to glare at me.

"You will remain Jarl of Markarth, but you will build your city back up with my people. Also, you will build a temple to Hircine."

Igmund stopped glaring at me in shock, "Daedric god of the Hunt?"

"Yes, you fool." I spat at him.

"Sapphire and Niruin will stay here along with these 30 soldiers until your city is built and all of my people that will be moving here are here. Niruin will be head of the army, Sapphire will be your steward, and make most of the important decisions that need to be made when I am not here."

Igmund nodded but still glared at me.

"As you wish, m'lady" he said spitefully.

I smiled coldly and flicked my fingers and Delvin and Vex and the Death Hounds took up their positions around me and we walked back into the city.


	5. The Execution

_For those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much! And to answer your question, Delvin Mallory is a thief, yes? With Nocturna rising to power, she can make more people do as she wishes, which means more riches for Delvin, which is all he wants. Also, if you read in chapter 1, it says that Nocturna is the leader of the Thieves Guild. _

When we returned home, it was almost nightfall.

I dismounted Shadowmere and tossed the reigns to a stable caretaker. I pulled off my helmet and passed it to Serena to hold.

I strode into my city and headed to the Blue Palace. Addvar and Jala, two vendors, came up beside me.

"Jarl Nocturna," Addvar bowed his head, "Has Markarth surrendered?"

I was surprised but didn't show it, _why would Markarth surrender? _And then I remembered, I hadn't told anyone except Delvin, Vex, and Serena that the war letter was forged for me by a spy I had in Markarth. The letter declaring war simply gave me the right to attack Markarth and if anybody were to ask, I had the letter to show. And since everyone in Markarth except for Igmund was dead, and Igmund was threatened, there was no one to say otherwise.

"Yes, Addvar", I said simply.

I had to make an announcement to my city before I could rest and prepare for the big day tomorrow.

I hurried past the two vendors and up the stone steps to where I had addressed my city the day before.

"Gather everyone", I told the guards waiting for me.

They nodded and scurried off.

I stopped when I reached the overlook and leaned forward to peer down. Only a few people had gathered so far.

I looked up at the moon. The light cast by the moon shined onto my black and green armor, causing it to shine in the dark.

Delvin nudged me with his elbow and I looked down to see my city gathered.

I nodded and cleared my throat.

"People of Solitude," I started, "the city of Markarth has surrendered to Solitude!" They cheered below me, "but, in order to ensure that this will never happen again, I have put one of my Stewards in charge of Markarth until I return to rebuild it. I need volunteers from you to move into Markarth. Do not worry. I will still have rule in Markarth, so there will not be a drastic change. Only 4 families are to be moved into Markarth. These four families must have at least 3 children. This is so the city has more people. This victory has shown the other cities that they cannot win against Solitude!"

******************************/****************************************

I woke up the next day to Legate Rikke knocking on the door to my chambers.

I rubbed my eyes before pulling on my robes and setting one of my smaller crowns on my head. I had larger crowns, but for early in the morning I chose to wear the smaller ones.

"Yes?" I answered irritably.

"We have found a man that was supposed to come with us to Markarth and fight." Legate Rikke informed me.

I nodded, "Bring me the execution sword", I said to a guard.

The guard nodded and went to my battle chambers to get the sword.

"Who is this fellow?" I asked Rikke as we descended the stairs of my palace and headed out into the courtyard.

"Irnskar Ironhand"

"Ah, I know of him" I nodded.

I couldn't wait for this execution.

*************************************/*******************************

We were outside Castle Dour, with Irnskar Ironhand on his knees in front of me.

"Did you deny coming with me to battle?" I asked loudly.

A crowd had gathered to see his public execution.

"Yes, but.." I silenced him.

"You were supposed to come to battle with us. I announced that anyone who was able to fight and did not come forward, were to be punished severely."

"Milady, you do not understand. Yes, I did not go to battle, but I could be of great help to you"

I glared at him, "Listen, Irnskar, a Jarl cannot go against her word. What kind of leader would I be if I let everyone go with just a warning? Solitude would not look like this right now. Strong and powerful. Markarth would not be on their knees, bowing down to me." An evil glint filled my eyes.

Irnskar gasped but I kicked him in the chest to knock him down on the execution block. I stepped back as the executioner brought the sword down on Irnskar's neck, as blood splattered the ground and the front of my robes.


End file.
